Polite Awakening
by Gravity Always Wins
Summary: Set way back when, Ross falls asleep while waiting up for Rachel. She wakes him up.


Ross had waited up for Rachel as long as he could, but he had decided his attempts for romance on this night had been futile. Another minor catastrophe at Ralph Lauren had impacted he and Rachel's plans yet again. So sometime around midnight, he had slugged back the last few drops of white wine he had poured himself and slipped off his work clothes. He laid back on top of Rachel's always well-made bed with a magazine about fall fashions. It hadn't taken but a few paragraphs to put him into a deep sleep.

He now found himself being dragged out of that sleep in a most confusing, but certainly most enjoyable manor. As the sleep left his head, he found himself smiling. An odd thing, to be sure, so as the fogginess lingered, he opened his eyes. He was still in Rachel's bed, but the side lamp had been turned out. Turned out and replaced with what he would in time realize were candles. He didn't realize this straight away because his mind had started to make sense of what was a simply incredible situation.

It was in this moment that he identified the reason for his waking up, and the reason for his smile. A warm, wet sensation in his groin was suddenly all he could sense, all sight, all smell, all hearing completely vanished for a moment. His sight came back first, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkened room, his smile spread wider.

There she was, hard at work. He looked at the top of her dirty blond head for a moment before she slowly tilted her head back, simultaneously raising her eyes to meet his as his long shaft emerged from between her soft lips. Her blue eyes smiled at him as he felt her tongue slide deliberately around his head. She never released his dick from her mouth before she lowered her head down again, taking him in as deep as she could.

Now that he was awake, she relaxed her posture a bit. He had no way of knowing how long this had been going on, only that he was throbbing at full mast. She shifted her weight. It was only now that he noticed she had, before or after lighting the candles, changed out of her work clothes into a simple black teddy. As she moved from her knees to her belly, he relished the glimpse of her cleavage, her beyond perfect Cs subtly emerging from above the soft black fabric. As she settled in, she kicked her shoeless heels up behind her and crossed her ankles. She had left her black stockings on when she changed, it seemed.

"Rach…" he started.

She moved her left hand up over his t-shirt clad to silence him as she picked up speed. A few more trips of her delicate mouth going up and down his cock was all he was going to need. He had only been conscious for a few moments, but he knew he was about to blow.

"Rach…"

She knew what was about to happen. She moved her hand from his chest and stuck in into the bed at her side as she slid her mouth down to concentrate on his tip. Her left leg instinctively straightened out along the bed, while her right stayed kicked up behind her, her toes pointed towards the wall behind the bed. She started to softly moan, which was Ross' cue that she was ready.

His eyes took it all in. The perfect arch of her right foot, the sharp curve of the back of her left leg, and the peek of those luscious breasts that had to be amongst the most perfect on earth. As if reading his mind, Rachel took her right hand and collected both of her breasts together under her teddy, pushing them ever so slightly together and upward. Oh, she knew what she was doing alright. As she presented her cleavage, she pulled back, never releasing his dick from her mouth, and looked him right in the eye. She emitted a series of soft, feminine, encouraging moans that sent him over the edge. His head collapsed deep into the pillow behind his head as he felt his cum surge into her mouth. One, two, three… four separate bursts of what must've been the biggest load he had ever released in his adult life. He saw stars for a moment as he stared at the ceiling and caught his breath. What a woman.

He thought that to himself several more times as he collected his thoughts. After a few moments, he realized she has still not released him from her mouth. Looking down at her again, he was met with those smiling eyes. She sucked expertly on his tip a few more times before deciding she had gotten all there was to get. Only then did she remove his still hard cock from her mouth. She gave it a few tugs with her right hand as she smiled up at him, making sure to get his attention as she gave the slightest of nods and swallowed everything that was in her mouth. She squinted a bit at the size of the load, and rested his member against her cheek. She gave his balls a few quick strokes as she got to her knees again. She then stuck out her tongue and licked all the way up, base to tip, one last time, before rolling off the bed.

"God, Rach, I don't…"

"Let's just say you owe me," she said as she climbed into bed beside him.

"I sure as hell owe you," Ross said as she put her head on his shoulder. "Any time, any place."

"I'll be sure to remember that," she said before turning to blow out the bedside candle.


End file.
